In many applications, it is desirable to connect and disconnect fiber optic cables from different sources. Fiber optic cables can be coaxially aligned and optically coupled using fiber optic connectors and fiber optic adapters. Fiber optic adapters have a pair of openings, one at each end of the adapter, each of the openings configured to receive a corresponding fiber optic connector and provide alignment for the fiber optic connectors during mating. Typically, the adapters are fixed to a dividing member, such as a planar surface, or the like.
For environmental and safety reasons, it can also be desirable to employ shutters with fiber optic adapters. Shutters serve the dual purpose of inhibiting dust or other debris from infiltrating the adapters, similar to a dust cap, and providing eye protection from the connected light source. Many existing shutter solutions require that more than one shutter door be initially opened prior to the fiber optic connector installation. This can be cumbersome for the operator/installer. Thus, a need exists in the art for an improved adapter that utilizes a single internally opening shutter door per adapter opening, with the shutter door being opened in the same operation as the fiber optic connector installation. A further need in the art is an improved adapter that utilizes an internally opening shutter door that can retain a fiber optic connector within an adapter, without significantly and undesirably increasing the overall dimensions of the adapter. Increases in the dimensions of an adapter can negatively impact the density of grouped adapters. Still another need in the art is an improved adapter that utilizes an internally opening shutter door that does not permit a fiber optic connector ferrule to contact a surface of the shutter door and cause dust or other debris to enter the fiber optic connector.